User blog:BJFRacing14/The Michael Brown Riot, the Freddie Gray Riot, and now this...
ONE UPDATE REGARDING ANOTHER RIOT IN L.A.: America, may I once again ask you something? Once again, America, What the f*** is wrong with you?! Where is your sense of '' ''morality?! Where is your trust now?! Some '' ''pathetic sorry excuse of a future president like Trump?! You tell me what the hell is wrong with you!! How many times do you have to throw away your life so wrecklessly?! How many more people have to senselessly die because of some boiling raging anger you have about a person who died at the hands of officers?! You never have learned after the Rodney King Riot of '92, haven't you? Look, I know there was a better way to protest against this person who died in Charlotte, NC in late September, but you decided to go full retard Hulk mode and go full Hulk Smash on the rest of Charlotte's finest, even though, yes, I know you're still upset that the one officer, or however many were there, doesn't f***ing matter at this point, got away without being formally discharged and prosecuted. I get that. The four officers who killed Freddie Gray while transporting him to a van certainly took your wrath. And the officer who shot Michael Brown felt your unceasing wrath as well. Then, two weeks later, a Ugandan man dies by the cowardly hand of a Los Angeles police officer, WHILE THE F*** UNARMED FOR F*** SAKES!!! You go storming into the city to repeat the mistake you made in 1992!! While I do not condone the officer's actions leading up to the violence in Charlotte the night of September 23rd, and the riot from the death of the Ugandan man in Los Angeles, that still doesn't give you the right to go full blow on the police, business owners, even the owners of the Charlotte Hornets fan store and the NASCAR Hall of Fame for pete sakes, or any business in L.A.! Yet alone the innoncent men, women and children of all descriptions. Black LIves Matter, BJF, you say! Bah! Black Lives Matter my ass! That's such a f******* sorry ass excuse for your pathetic, cold blooded, duplicitous hypocriticism!!!! You m***** f****** hypocrite, America!!!! M****** f****** hypocrite!!! Every god dang life matters, including indigenous lives! What? All of the sudden, we're gonna have a "Navajo Lives Matter" movement if a Navajo man, woman or child dies? What good will that do?! I'll tell you what it won't do: SOLVE ANYTHING! Wake the f*** up, America! Get a f***ing grip on what really matters here! It's all about our very existence that matters, not the f***ing color of your f***ing skin!!!! So you decide to pour your wrath on your own community, huh, Charlotte, NC?! And then two weeks later, you do the same damn thing in Los Angeles?! So much for being the so-called "city of angels", you may as well change your name to Los Daemones, The City of Devils 'cause guess the f*** what?! Get yourself prepared because your wrath pales in comparison to God has in store for you! You rioters are the worst kind! Far above sinners, but so far below filth and vermin at the same time to be exact! Y'all are a bunch of rabid monkey savages! And I'm not throwing any colors into the mix of that description. Your actions from the Charlotte and L.A. riots spoke very well of this description. I am getting sick of this and wished I was never born in this world! It's because of depraved, sick, twisted, contorted pieces of spineless, worthless, unforgivable cum guzzling scum nuggets like you rioters that give our country a bad name!! And to the cops who purpetrated this, 'ya outta be ashamed of yourselves!! You're just as guilty as the people who purpetrated these riots like the sick m***** f****** bastards you are!!!! America, when are you going to wake the f*** up and see the error of your ways?! When are you going to wake up and see what damage you have caused?! When are you going to stand up and be the country I once thought of you as a beacon of hope to the hopeless, a shelter for the lost, a dream to those living in a nightmare? You're not a beacon of hope, you're not a shelter for the lost, you're not the dream to the nightmare! You are the darkness! You are lost! You are the nightmare! You worthless monsters who live and breathe our colors, I wish you never came here! I wish you were gone! Kerplut! Never to be heard of again! I wish you were just a fleeting memory that can be soon long forgotten! So there you have it, my own take on the Charlotte and the Los Angeles riots and it's even more disgusting than the Baltimore riots due to people's disparinging anger and not knowing how to appropriate such anger. Rather than taking it to the police chief themselves, they take their anger out on the community and beat the hell out of each other silly like scolded sodding kindergarteners! I believe the question of "where are we at in society today" has already been answered. And until America wakes up and turns away from this madness, I'm just gonna think of her as a long forgotten memory, and I hate doing that, but because of people like the rioters in Charlotte and L.A. who do this kind of insurrection, it just pains me to think of our country as a once-proud nation. Now look at us! The cowards we are! We're just a laughing stock to other third-world powers! Get it together, please, America, for God Sakes! Get it the f*** together! Please! I f****** beg of you right now! Get 'yo s*** together! Let's get back to basics and be what America is supposed to be! F***, man! Chime off what you think about it. I'm sure you feel the same way I do. Category:Blog posts